Cursed
by Chrissy-the-Reaper
Summary: Scourge was wanted for stealing a chaos shard. How did it turn into finding a wolf in a sleeping chamber who has a dark past and two demons? What will happen to them all and what dark future lies ahead of them? Will someone be sacraficed in this time of need and are there more mobians like this girl Amber? Find out here on Cursed. Rating most likely will change later on
1. Introduction

Scourge P.O.V

I ran past the trees at sonic speed. I had been caught in another act of stealing. I can't help it. 'S a force of habit I can't help it. Suddenly I was thrown off balance and rammed into a tree. My sunglasses became crooked on one side and I looked up to see my prime staring down at me. I gritted my teeth while smiling. My ears pressing against the back of my head.

"I thought you went to jail. Can never get a break from idiots like you can I?" Sonic says. I stand up and adjust my glasses and brush off my coat.

"I missed you two ya retard." snicker and he growls. I dig in my pockets and pull out an emerald shard. I hold it up to him. "Lookin' for this?" He goes to snatch it but thanks to my faster reflexes I swiftly pull my hand away.

"Come and ge-" Suddenly the ground starts shaking enough to make it look like there was an extra floor. I took a step back when a loud crack is heard. I look behind me as a tree begins to fall. I stand there frozen. I can barely hear my opposite yelling.

"SCOURGE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I snap out of my daze just in time and dodged the tree. I looked over to Sonic who's face was in shear panic.

"Lets get out of here!" I shout over a loud rumble. Before he can answer a bright green light is seen in the dark and coming straight at us. I begin running when suddenly a shock wave sends me flying along with Sonic into trees and bushes. I groan and sit up and pick up my glasses to see a crack in the lens. My eye twitches and I stand.

"Thats it! Whatever the hell that thing is has hell to pay!" I shout storming over to a large crater in the ground. It's green light slowly faded and I slid down to the bottom. I sheilded my face from any dust in the air and as soon as I reach the bottom I look up to find myself staring at a large container. There was something on the side and I wiped the dirt away to see clearer ignoring Sonic's pleas to get back.

"Experiment 06066...? Creepy. Hey road kill I need you to look at this!" I wiped more dirt away as more words appeared. "Warning: Highly Dangerous, Explosive, Do Not Allow Outside." I tilted my head to the side in thought. Why would someone drop this here? My ears twitched as heard more than one person come down the slope.

"Sonic I thought I told you to only come down here." I said not even turning around.

"Hello to you two Scourge" I heard Shadow say. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside for him to look at it. I bowed at him smirking and pointed to the hunk of junk.

"For you my highness." I smirk. The ebony hedgehog just gives an annoyed expression and walks over to the sign on the side I cleared off. He stops and his spines raise and his hands begin shaking.

"No... That... It's not possible." He mumbles to himself and starts clearing off the top of it. I give Sonic a questioning look and he shrugs. Shadow knocks on the top and a small slot opens up in the shape of a small diamond. Something in my mind clicks and I stand next to him and take the emerald shard out of my pocket and hesitantly put it in. Shadow doesn't stop me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Sonic yells from the bottom. Lights come on all around it and a figure is shown in the window. Shadow studies the figure.

"This is... Amber Hunter!" He exclaimes to me. I raise an eyebrow and he smiles down at the large cell. "She was a friend of mine a long time ago. She was taken in because she had a special gift along with others. They were able to control the elements but she was the main one because she controlled them all. One day she came to me saying something about freedom. She wanted to be free, to do as she pleased without anyone daring to tell her otherwise. She was alot like Scourge actually only... Less annoying and not a hedgehog." He said smirking at me. My ear twitched.

"What is she then?" I asked to change the subject. "Or are you going to continue the story?"

"Well she was. And she's a wolf. Anyway, so she devised a plan for her to bust out along with her friends in the compound 'Guardian 201'. I was with a friend when I heard from Maria that they had been captured along with Amber. By the time we got there... They all were put into chambers except for Amber. She had ripped off her necklace that kept her from losing herself. She had a few loose ends like her friend Ratchet the Racoon. They had to wear chaos emerald shards around their necks to keep them from showing their evil sides." He trailed off and looked at Sonic who was now glaring at the chamber. I looked inside of it and saw he shillouhette stir a bit.

"She killed fifty guards that day." Shadow says leaning on the cool metal. "She doesn't mean to do it, its the monsters inside that cause her to do it. Unlike her friend Ratchet she has two." He held up two fingers and I stared at him in shock. Two demons? This chic must be mucho loco.

"I rushed to help and held her down as her necklace was placed back on her neck... She stared at me as if nothing had happened and shoved me off locking herself in the chamber and using the element of mind control to have me turn the chamber on... We lost a good friend that day. Only a few days later Maria did the same with me. But you found me first and now she's here. I'm keeping a promise for her though. To bring her back when everything is over." Shadow says almost inaudible to our ears. Shadow wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and walks over to the panel and begins typing in a code at remarkable speed. The hatches released and the scent of wolf and water filled the air around us. Shadow opened it fully and there was a low moan as a wolf a bit smaller than me and Sonic lands on Shadow's shoulders.

She was wearing a leather jacket that had full sleeves but cut off at her mid-stomach. She had a dark green t-shirt with a black skull on the front and camo pants with lots of pockets. I looked around her neck and sure enough there was a shard hanging by a silver chain. She also had combat boots with a thin layer of metal in between the sole and bottom of the boot. I let out a low whistle as Sonic smacked me upside the head then rammed me into a boulder. I almost forgot I was being taken in for stealing a shard. I huffed as cuffs were slapped on me. Shadow simply stared and then put Amber down and stared at her neclace then removed it. My eye twitched.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He went to the top of the machine and removed the chaos shard and put it on the chain removing the old one. They were exactly the same.

"Sonic take this and put it on the master emerald as a replacement it's the same thing just out of energy. Think of the shards as batteries and let Scourge go for now." Shadow said handing him the shard. Sonic rolled his eyes and took it then undid the cuffs. I rubbed my wrists and ran off into the woods.

This wont be the last they'll se of me however. For worse things are headed my way. I know it.


	2. Here to Stay?

Amber P.O.V

The last thing I remember... Is Shadow. His face smiling as we sang "Ghost of a Rose". I remeber how we kissed. I knew we would never be the same now.

Promise me...

When you see...

A white rose you'll think of me.

I slowly opened my eyes to meet orange and crimson staring down at me... Shadow.

I love you so.

Never let go...

I will be... Your ghost of a rose...

He moved closer to me and I sat up brushing my black and blue bangs out of my face. He grabbed my arm and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as I felt tears fall on my shoulder. He pulled away and put our foreheads together and I nuzzled his cheek. He then pulled away swiftly and I looked at him smiling sadly. My ears fell a bit and he looked away.

"I'm sorry Shadow... know you must be furious with me but I had to." I said aand he looked over to me. His eyes were hollow.

"I can forgive you but what we had... I can't do that again." He says. I nod at him.

"I know. And I apologize Shadow. I hope we can still be friends though." I said and he smiled at me. I removed my fingerless biker glove and spat on my hand holding it out. He did the same and we shook hands. "Promise me, when you see, a black rose you'll think of me."

Scourge P.O.V

I ran threw the portal and arrived back at my old home, now falling apart. There stood Anti- Bunny and Miles. I smirked at them and advanced tward them. Miled pulled out a gun and Bunny craked her knuckles. I stopped and my eye twitched behind my sun glasses (Which I didnt replace with someone elses identicle pair pfft... okay so I did.) Miles smiled at my tense and dangerous position.

"I'm terribly sorry Scourge we tried so hard we did... But it appears we will no longer be needing you." Miles says with a sly smile. My smirk falls and I lift my glasses. My eyes narrow and I can see them flinch but Miles continues. "We have realized that not only you get caught constantly and hang around the prime verse, but your a dictator now. You now banished from the anti-verse until death." He says loadint the gun and taking off safety. "Any chance we see you around here, we and the right of the citizens have the right to shoot you. Understood?"

I gave him a long stare. I've been banished from my own home now too?! I lowered my glasses and walked away.

"Whatever I don't need you! I can handle myself!" I shout and walk through the portal ring. There is only one place I'm allowed but I really could care less. Nobody cares about me fine I don't need them. Suddenly, the flashback of me talking to James, my prime's father, came to my mind. My eyes became hazey with tears forming in my eyes but I blink them away. Only the week cry.

I get to the end of the portal and climb throught and put the ring back in my pocket. I turn and notice Sonic walking with a very firmiliar wolf. She blinks at me and I quickly duck. There was mumbling and rustling.

"Scourge get off the floor." I open my eyes and see red shoes. I look up and Sonic stands their looming over me. I look over to Amber and notice the tips of her ears and tail have turned a cyan color. She holds out her hand and I take it as she helps me up. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your own u-"

"They banished me. Said I was a dictator and said they'd shoot me on the spot if they see me. Heh, whatever they don't know who they just pi-"

"You shouldn't keep all your anger pent up like that. I can smell it from here dude." Amber says. I raise an eyebrow and Sonic smiles.

"She can smell emotions. I think it's pretty cool but it's probably common." He says shruging.

"No, I was born blind but I can see you guys because of the shard." She explains. "I actually heard you exit the portal just before we arrived. I can also hear someone approching right now." She says turning and ducks under the bushes along with me. Not a minute later Amy runs up hugging him and they begin talking. I begin slinking away when Sonic steps on my strap to my jcket keeping me there. I don't know how long I was just sitting there but I began to feel drowzy. I looked over to Amber who was curled up in a ball sleeping. In all honesty this girl is pretty cute. I yawn and suddenly my coat is released. I sat up and Sonic grabbed my coat and growled at me.

"What the heck! You almost got caught!" He shouted. I simply smiled and patted his cheek.

"Aw, you do caarree. How cute." I smile and he tosses me against a tree. "Bloody tosser" I laugh. Before he could throw a punch Amber stands in the middle of us. Her ears and tail are now a lavander color and I swallow as she growls.

"Sonic, he's got no home here or there. Can't we let him stay at the resistance HQ?" She asks. I blink at her then back at Sonic. He gives her a long stare and sighs.

"Fine... you can stay BUT! You have to promise to become a resistance member by two days or your out." He says. I nod and rub my bruised shoulder and look over to Amber smiling. I mouth 'Thanks' and she smiles nodding.


	3. Welcome to the Resistance

Amber P.O.V

It's been three months since that day. No body has seen Scourge and I was a little worried. I sat up in my room and stared at the posters of human bands on my wall. Bowling for Soup, Linkin Park, Eminem, My Chemical Romance, etc. I turned on the radio and put in a CD. I hummed to She's a Lady by Forever The Sickest Kids and began dancing around. Shadow was right. Alot of stuff had changed in the past fifty two years. What would they think of me now haha! The song ended and I let out a sigh and laughed to myself. I'm such a dork sometimes. I turned off the radio and sighed.

There was a knock at the door and I gave a questioning stare at it and walked up and looked threw the window to see Scourge. I opened the door and he walked in. I narrowed my eyes and huffed closing the door.

"Rude aren't you?" I say and he just gives me a look. I raise an eyebrow and he rolls his eyes. I scoff and hit him upside the head. "SAY SOMETHING OR GET OUT YA PERV!" He laughs and sits in a chair.

"Sorry I was just gonna ask if you remember anything of your past. I hear you were Shadow's friend." I simply nodded. "By the way, you were a leader right?" He also asks. My tail twitches and swishes to and fro.

"Y-yeah I was... it was a long time ago though and I prefer to be thinking about the future." I say trying to change the subject. He simply stared for a minute. "I'm sorry I'm just uncomfortable with talking about my past. I've seen things... S-so anyway I uh... I'm sorry about what happened to you and everything. With your friends."

"Allies." He interrupts. I roll my eyes and he laughs. "Yeah I know it sucks but really I don't care. It's not like it was the first time." He gives me a smile and I finally notice his sharp teeth. Was it normal for his teeth to look like that? Also shouldn't he be identical to Sonic? Those scars... He blinked at me and looked down at his scars and shrugged.

"Listen, I don't think I need to tell you I'm not the greatest person you should trust. I'm not a hero."

"Your not a villain"

Scourge P.O.V

"Your not a villian. Your 19 years old and have a bad temper and foul mouth. When you go super you last longer meanwhile when you stop being super all of your energy depleats to zero. You've gone through over twenty girls in your life as soon as your father passed and you conquered your own planet and tried to do the same here. Your Sonic's anti and you absorbed the master emeralds energy but in doing so you recieved two scars from Knuckles' father in the process. You were a dictator and destroyed many homes and lives." She said. I watched as she stated everything, her eyes hooded over with her hair. She suddenly turned away her cheeks flushed.

"S-sorry. I'm still not in full control." I said nothing. I was in both shock and anger. I did the only thing I could do. I got up and walked out her room slamming the door behind me. She didn't need to tell me my whole life story. I didn't need to hear her sound like a computer tha-

"Scourge?!" I flinched and turned to see the princess of this rediculous world. My eye twitched as she stormed over. "Who the heck do you think you are walking into our zone again like this?! You don't even try anymore do you? What is your little group hidding out for another of your 'attacks?' You don't give up do you?"

"Listen I don't need any trouble right now. I'm actually here because your ex said I could be if I do something." I snapped back. "Geez can't a guy get a break from being barked at by a spoled brat like you or Miles?"

"EXCUSE ME?! EVERY TIME YOUR HERE YOU CAUSE PROBLEMS! Why can't you go back to your own universe?! And why are you talking to our new recruit?!" Sally answered back. I smiled gritting my teeth.

"Listen you little-"

"SCOURGE THERE YOU ARE!" I looked past Sally and saw Sonic. He ran up at normal speed and stood next to Sally. "So you made your decision yet?" Sally's eyes snapped from me to him.

"Decision? Did I forget to be mentioned any of this?" Sonic's ears twitch and he doesn't even look at her but smiles.

"Sally... This is for MY team, not yours. Anything he does wrong it gets reported to me. That is IF he wants to join." Sonic says smirking at me. I shrug and place my glasses on the bridge of my nose and muzzle.

"Hey, I got nothing else to lose besides what's left of my evil title." I say.

"Don't forget all those times you tried to take our world over and how many times you were sent to jail." Sally says glaring. Sonic then does the unthinkable.

"DAMMIT SALLY JUST STOP IT!" He snaps. Everyone that hadn't stopped to stare at the scene now did... EVERYONE did. Sally gave him a shocked expression. I pointed a him my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Bro... Y-you just... YOU CURSED!" I exclaimed laughing. I was the only one laughing but clearly I didn't care. Sally let out a frustrated growl and look at the crowd who now ran off. As soon as things looked normal she turned to sonic jabbing him in the chest.

"He is NOT staying in the city or here."

"I'm not. I live at the base I stole from you OUTSIDE the city." I answered with a sweet smile of fakeness. She glares at me and turns away storming off down the hall. Suddenly the door to Amber's room flung open and hit me before I could move out of the way. Amber looked out her door and down at me smiling nervously. Welp, there goes the last of my dignity. Sonic grabbed me from under my arms and helped me up steadying me. Aaaand there goes the last of my pride. So far I already want to kill everyone as I heard light snickers in the background. Sonic then stops and stares at me. I give him a questioning and annoyed glare.

"What are you starring at me for?" I ask.

"Scourge... When's the last time you've eaten something dude? Your lighter than a chair." I blink at him then I actually do think about that. When WAS the las time I ate ANYTHING!? I pushed my glasses up to my eyes and shrugged.

"Can't remember. Day before yesterday... Maybe." I looked down and noticed I was actually pretty skinny now. I felt Sonic put his hand on my shoulder and I jerked it away. I went to walk away but almost ran into Amber. I growled as my ears pressed to the back of my head. She then grabbed my collar and dragged me down the hall wth a grim look on her face. Her eyes were covered by her side and front bangs. She threw me in a chair and it almost tipped over. I groaned which turned into a growl and went to snap at her but something was off. I got a better look at her and saw the tips of her ears and a bt of her tail was red. I looked into her eyes and realized they were red iris' engulfed in pitch black.

I flinched as my eyes widened. I blinked. It was all gone. She looked normal again. Her expression was still grim, she looked alot like Shadow. He mentally chuckled then looked around noticing they were in the mess hall. A few people were there but ignored I existed but I didn't mind. I sat their silently and noticed as Amber handed me an empty tray and smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the tray and went to the cafe line. I grabbed a few things and sat back down. I noticed Amber was alredy gone by the time I got back.

I was just about to chow down on a chilli dog when suddenly Sally walked up to me with a grim expression but not as intimidating as Amber's. I bit into the hot dog and she sat across the table.

"Look, don't know what your playing at, but if I catch you put one foot out of line you are just as welcome hear as you are at your own world. Got it?!" Wow, way to put salt on the wound bitch. I continue chewing and stare at her then swallow smirking.

"You shouldn't abuse that power princess. My world did and look at it now." I say smiling. She gives me a shocked expression of outrage and stands up.

"ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOUR SAYING?!"

"That your a spoiled brat and get what you want all the time and break hearts because you care for no one else then yes I am." I simply imply and she tenses. Suddenly her hand flies connecting with my cheek.

It's on now.


End file.
